


I Trust You Summer

by Canonseeker



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Raven Branwen, Pre-RWBY, past taiyang xiao long/raven branwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canonseeker/pseuds/Canonseeker
Summary: In the aftermath of Raven's Betrayal, Summer and Taiyang must build trust between each other if they are to Move Forward.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long





	I Trust You Summer

Inspired by https://www.deviantart.com/naitourse/art/Commission-Taiyang-and-Summer-818250638

Summer:”You idiot! How could you be so foolish, what if something had happened to you, what about Yang!”

Tai:”Me idiot? what about you! Jumping after me like that, you almost died!”

Summer:”Stop, acting, like your invincible to everything except having to face them leaving!” Tai would’ve responded in anger except Summer collapsed, and the frown was usurped by panicked concerned.

Tai:”SUMMER!” -catches her, and carrying her to the couch- Summer:”....I just over exerted myself...I’m fine.”

Taiyang:”Why did you have to follow me? Why couldn’t you just let me-.....let me......” -he can’t choke out the rest of it-

Summer:”Because it isn’t your fault...” -takes deep breath- “that she left.”

Taiyang”:...Summer don’t-“

Summer:”Shut up Xiaolong, for once. Face this head on, it wasn’t your fault things fell apart, and maybe...maybe it wasn’t hers either entirely, but that does. Not. Matter! That beautiful, blonde , angel who cries for you Taiyang, while you throw yourself into hunting like Ziro woods drones...she , matters, which means...you, have to matter. Do you understand?” Taiyang had nothing to say, his jaw just wobbled open and shut a few times

Taiyang:”....I’m sorry...how do I always do this, I’m usually the one telling Qrow to get out of his own head...” Summer sighs sadly at his mention Taiyang scoops her up seeing that,

Taiyang:”Hey hey now miss high horse...don’t go blaming me if yo blame yourself for Qrow...” Summer:”I could’ve just said something not to make him- ....heh, wow...I guess we do sound alike.”

Taiyang:”You still are amazing Summer, always have been. I’m still an idiot with a stupid sense of humor...with a kid who I don’t deserve. I....-sigh- .... I don’t know how I’m going to do this alone summer. You know I sure as hell am going to try but, I just don’t know...”

Summer:”-cups his face-....In the only we we are pulling through this is together Taiyang...”

Taiyang:”.... i’ll trust you.” He didn’t know it yet , but in the arms of his best friend, he would say that to a much greater and intimate extent later.


End file.
